Wolfen
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Harry has been left alone in privet drive for the summer, when he has an unusual encounter with a werewolf.With his new family in tow how will he hope to defeat the Dark Lord but most importantly,should he tell the Order? Mpreg AU Harry/FenrirGreyback.
1. Heat

Harry lay in his bed at number four privet drive, it was the middle of a sticky humid summer and he had just finished his last year of school and would begin Auror training next year.

It was his birthday in two weeks time and a few months after that, in November, Harry would be moving into a renovated Grimmauld place with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione fulltime.

Harry was really looking forward to the fact that he would have some time to just chill out with his friends before he got down to his intense 4 year training programme, that is of course as long as Voldemort didn't decide to bollocks it all up.

Harry let out a long sigh and kicked of his sweaty bedcovers, it was absolutely boiling!

The room was like a furnace and Harry's bed sheets stuck to the fine sheen of sweat on his skin, his hair was damp and his mouth was dry.

After much tossing and turning Harry decided that he would creep down stairs and get a nice cool glass of tap water, and maybe stick his head in the freezer.

Sliding out of bed and sticking his wand in the back of his boxers Harry slowly padded across the landing and down the stairs, praying to god that he wouldn't bump into Dudley having a midnight snack or wake any of his family up.

He opened the freezer, the light of which illuminated his pale face, and rested his overheated head against a bag of frozen vegetables and a box of fish fingers, ahhh cool bliss.

Extracting himself from the freezer before his head froze; Harry quickly grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice cold water after running it from the sink.

He was just bringing the full glass to his lips when something large and grey shot past the kitchen window in front of him, making him jump in fright, smashing the glass against the sink and spilling water all across the work surface.

"What the hell was that?" Harry questioned to himself.

Pushing his glasses up his sweaty nose, Harry pulled out his wand and pressed his face against the glass of the sliding conservatory doors leaving a grubby smear.

He couldn't see anything at his angle, so he slowly unlocked the catch on the door and slid it open.

A rather cool breeze swept over his exposed skin, ruffling his hair and taking away some of the sticky heat that he had been putting up with all night in his sealed off bedroom.

With caution Harry made his way into the garden and looked around, there was nothing there.

Just the lawn and the large high oak fence that surrounded it, a small wooden tool shed in the corner, and something Dudley had hurled out of the window at sometime lay smashed to pieces on the concrete of the patio.

Harry even looked around the side of the house where aunt petunia kept the rubbish bins but it was all clear as far as he could see.

The full moon hung low and large in the muggy air and seemed to have a glowing halo around it, all was silent except for the sound of a car alarm going off somewhere in the distance.

Harry was just about to go back inside, convinced his experience was nothing more than a plastic bag being blown past the window when he heard a loud, low rumbling growl.

Harry spun on his heel staring at the dark space between the wooden fence and the garden shed where he was sure the sound had originated.

He shakily raised his wand as two large amber eyes caught the light of the full moon and Harry gulped.

" Shit! A werewolf!" thought Harry as the creature inched closer towards him, Harry seemed mesmerised by the crystalline eyes of the wolf and barely noticed his wand arm lowering as he reversed in panic.

The creature's large grey hand-like paws slunk forward making no sound on the glittering grass.

Without warning Harry tripped backwards over the little white fence around aunt Petunia's yellow gardenias and soon found himself pinned by 300 pounds of werewolf.

His wand had rolled under a rose bush and there was no way Harry could free himself from the heaving beast so that he could go and look for it.

The creature seemed to have the heavily muscled body of a man but with a wolf like head, its limbs where long, it could stand on two legs and was a far cry from a common timber wolf.

Its Fur was a long shaggy dark grey almost silver, like gunmetal covering its entire body. Its huge jaws held hundreds of razor sharp teeth that glistened with saliva in the moonlight.

Harry lay there petrified as the huge muzzle of the being sniffed and chuffed along his neck, making all the hairs on his body stand to attention.

Its Shiny black nose moved up and down as it sniffed, flaring nostrils and exhaling foetid meat breath that assaulted Harry's senses.

Harry panted with fright, his muscles tensing as he felt the hot breath ghost over his bare neck and shoulders.

The werewolf grabbed him roughly in its clawed hands and flipped him over onto his stomach, pressing Harry's chest into the crumpled flowers beneath him.

Harry gave a terrified whimper as the werewolf continued to sniff him all over his body.

Harry lay there frozen, his glasses pressing into his face but he was too scared to right them, sweat poured from his body and he realised he had begun to shake.

He heard an owl overhead and wished that one of the Aurors sent to protect him would look over the top of the garden fence and come and rescue him.

It was with this thought that Harry found that one of the werewolf's arms had snaked around his thin waist and the other was ripping off his boxers with sharp claws, grazing the skin along his pale thighs.

He gasped in horror as the beast's cold nose pressed into the cleft of his arse and its tongue began to lap at the round cheeks.

Flushed with a mixture of abject horror and embarrassment, he then jerked when he very quickly felt the creature move up his body, the soft fur of its underbelly sliding over his back. Then without notice something infinitely hotter and larger than a tongue was pressing against his entrance, and he now knew what the creature was about to do.

Harry crawled forward at speed in the direction of his wand, only to be dragged back down as large hairy paw-like hands grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs backwards and apart.

Harry struggled mercilessly, twisting around and giving the beast a few good strikes to its muzzle, the werewolf merely pressed him into the dirt, its large paw on the back of Harry's head forcing his backside into the air.

With a deafening howl it thrust into his unprepared body.

He tried to scream but his face was pressed into the soft compost and his voice was muffled as dirt entered his mouth.

Scrabbling and digging at the earth, he tried to pull away or grab something he could use as a weapon.

It hurt so much! It burned like fire! Harry squirmed in pain but the creature just growled and held him tight before it began to thrust in earnest.

"No…s…s…stop" was all Harry could get out before the beast began to speed up causing Harry to choke back his sobs and cries as his body felt like it was being torn in two.

He was being pushed further into the dirt, his hands clawing and scratching at the fur covered arms that held him so tightly, but this only served to encourage the creature.

Harry cried and whimpered for what felt like hours until the werewolf came hard, flooding Harry's passage with seed, the salty wash bathing his internal wounds and making them sting all the more.

The wolf lifted its head and let out another howl before it bit down hard on Harry's shoulder, finally eliciting a scream from him, blood flowing down his chest and back, turning the dry soil to mud.

Dizzily he felt the werewolf lift him up and turn him against its enormous hairy chest.

He was weak and beginning to feel strange as his body went limp, sobbing onto the creature's body as it held him as a lover would, softly licking his wounded shoulder and the tear tracks on his face.

As Harry drew in ragged shuddering pain-filled breaths the monster's eyes became kinder; it seemed to genuinely care for him.

As he sat there on the creatures lap and in its arms, he strangely began to feel safer than he had in a long time, despite the fact that he had just been raped and bitten by a werewolf.

The last thing he recalled was looking over the werewolf's hairy head and gazing with longing up at the mercury warmth of the mother moon, before he drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. change

Harry woke up in agony, his body ached and his bottom was killing him, he gently opened one eye and realised he was on his bed, naked and by the looks of the deep golden light slipping through the curtains it was late afternoon.

There was a note in his aunt's handwriting on the pillow near his head, he quickly picked it up and read it, not yet realising he hadn't put his glasses on.

Boy, We decided to go on a tour of the U.S.A, we will be gone for about 3 months. I expect you to continue your chores, if you wreck the house there will be hell to pay! 

_We tried waking you but you where too lazy to wake!_

_I spent two long hours cleaning the large muddy dog prints on the carpet leading from the back door to your room! If I come back to find you have had a dog in the house again I will make sure you never step foot out of your room for the rest of your life._

_Petunia_

_P.s. You can eat whatever's left in the fridge-freezer rather than waste it; also the electricity will be switched off so you will just have to do without._

Harry groaned and tossed the now crumbled letter across the room; he then stood gingerly grasping at the wall for support, slowly made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Harry washed his hands, at least the Dursleys had left the water on, but it was cold. Staring into the mirror, he looked the same but slightly different, better even, his ears and eye-teeth where slightly pointed, his eyes looked bigger and it was then that Harry realized it was because he wasn't wearing his glasses and could see as clearly as anyone else if not better.

Otherwise he was the same old Harry Potter, but his mind had shifted slightly, he wasn't afraid or worried, he just was…..?

He knew he was a werewolf now, he could feel the raw animal in him bubbling under the surface, itching to get out, he stared at the bite mark on his shoulder, now nothing more than a faint series of burnished white scars on his body.

Harry turned and gracefully walked down stairs, smelling the werewolf on every single step.

It must have carried him to bed after it raped him, no not rape, that was the wrong word in his new wolfish mind, mate, that's what the male was doing, mating with him, claiming him, his mate.

Harry came to the bottom of the stairs and sniffed, his nostrils flared and he smiled, he could smell the marking scent of his mate covered with a more powerful chemical smell.

It was obvious that Petunia had tried to clean the urine off of the walls and carpets.

Harry walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, with the electricity off there was no light and everything had defrosted and water was dripping off the shelves, Harry's nose twitched and he spotted a small raw leg of lamb that was sitting on the second shelf.

He quickly grabbed the wet defrosted meat and padded over to the dining table where he climbed up and sat cross-legged.

He pulled the meat to his nose and sniffed, his mouth watering, he took a large bite, tearing it hungrily with his sharper teeth and gazed out of the patio windows as the golden evening sun began to wane.

After his meal of raw meat Harry felt slightly full and queasy, so he lay on the table and slowly fell asleep.

The sun was long since down and a cooler night breeze filtered through the slightly open window shifting the net curtains in an eerie dance.

Harry jerked awake; he could sense something in the semi-light, a feeling, and a smell that was getting stronger, closer.

He jumped off the table and backed under it, concealing himself in darkness and watched and waited while he tried to discern the smell he was picking up.

He looked up out of the patio doors at the full moon, if he was a werewolf why wasn't he transforming?

A movement caught his attention near the partially opened window above the sink, he saw a huge hairy clawed paw-like hand enter the window pushing it further open, a large wolfish head soon followed, its razor jaws dripping blood.

Harry inhaled deeply, the scent was overwhelming, it was his mate, the one who had claimed him, his Alpha.

The werewolf obviously scented him too as it jumped down onto the countertop near the sink, knocking several dishes and cups onto the linoleum in an attempt to right itself.

The beast dropped to the ground and began to crawl forward on its hands and feet as Harry sat in silence under the table, the werewolf was almost three times his size but Harry wanted to play.

Harry took off at a run, pounding up the stairs and into his room, the enormous panting werewolf hot on his heels.

He dived behind the bottom of his bed and peered over the edge towards the open door his heart fluttering wildly.

The beast growled low in its throat as it entered the room sniffing the air and craning its head in search of its mate.

Harry let out a little nervous laugh and the beast snapped its head in his direction.

Harry climbed up on the bed and sat there waiting patiently and still, his head cocked to the side.

He had no idea why he was acting this way, half of him wanted to scream and run for help, the other wanted the wolf to take him sexually like it had last night.

This mixture of feelings left Harry feeling nervously horny and slightly guilty, like a virgin about to give up their virginity in the back seat of a car.


	3. scent

The werewolf who Harry had decided to name Gunn after the Gunmetal shade of its coat slowly climbed on the bed next to Harry causing it to tip slightly with the weight.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before a highly confused Harry slowly stroked his hand along Gunn's furred cheek.

Gunn quickly turned and began to ferociously lick his mate's fingers, Harry moaned in pleasure as his Alpha's tongue cleansed him.

He let out a small yelp as Gunn pulled him sharply into his arms and began licking at his face.

Harry decided he wanted a go and gently licked Gunn's cold black nose.

It tasted salty and elicited a growl from the werewolf that Harry knew meant he was enjoying it immensely.

He continued to lick at the wolf's nose and lips the action causing him to become more and more aroused.

Harry found himself being turned round and his hips and bottom pulled into the air.

Harry was so turned on that he was hard as a rock and when the wolf thrust into him it was with great ease as if Harry had somehow produced lubrication.

Harry let out his own low growl as Gunn began to pound him into the mattress.

Harry moaned with pleasure and wound his fingers into his shabby sheets, his erection was trapped between the bed and his stomach and the friction, along with the soft fur of the were and the repeated pounding of his prostrate was causing Harry to become awash with sensations.

In his haze of pre-orgasm he couldn't hear himself growling loudly.

This time Harry came hard across the sheets and as soon followed by the Werewolf who bit down slightly on Harry's marked shoulder as it flooded him with its seed.

Harry lay panting as Gunn wrapped his huge hairy arms around him and Harry turned and stroked the fur between Gunn's ears.

He couldn't believe he had just had sex with him again, only this time it had been spectacular and all he could think about was being with his mate.

Four hours later the pair were curled in a tangle of limbs and Harry was dying for a pee, he tried to extricate him from the arms that surrounded him but only heard a low growl and the arms tightened.

Harry scratched and bit at Gunn until he released him and Harry walked towards the door.

Harry was instantly gripped by the neck and held against the wall as Gunn growled and pressed his muzzle into Harry's face, the razor teeth pressing into his cheek.

Gunn wrapped a large paw-like hand around Harry's penis and tugged, Harry growled loudly, baring his teeth and tried to get him to stop but he did it again and Harry soon began to understand what the wolf wanted him to do.

Harry sighed and lowered his eyes as he released the fluid he was holding and started urinating on the floral carpet at Gunn's feet.

When he finished Harry raised his eyes and gazed into deep amber ones, he was then lifted with force and carried back to the bed where he was once again wrapped in strong Hairy arms.

When Harry woke the next day he was alone, Gunn was gone and there was a strange odor in the air.

Harry turned his head to see what was once probably one of Mrs. Figgs cats skinned and dripping blood on his pillow; it reeked of Gunn's saliva and Harry's stomach couldn't help but rumble.

After Harry had eaten all but the bones and gristle of the dead cat, Harry dressed in Jeans and a T-shirt and sat in the garden, just listening to the world and scenting the air, when an owl flew down and dropped a letter on his lap.

Harry quickly opened it when he saw Hermione's tidy Handwriting across the front; he sniffed the letter, memorizing Hermione's flowery scent and another more earthy smell that he deemed to be Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Are those Muggles causing you any trouble?_

_Ron and I cannot wait till you come to Grimmauld place, we'll be housemates! You aren't going to charge us rent are you Harry?_

_Anyway everyone here is okay except Remus, he's been off more than usual lately, and he says that he scented a submissive wolf yesterday when he was on guard duty near your house._

_Apparently a large Alpha wolf has been covering the scent of the submissive so it is obvious that it has mated with it by now, Remus seemed a bit annoyed about it, he told me to tell you to be careful and to not get between the Dom and Sub._

"Bit late for that" Laughed Harry to himself.

_Anyway Sirius will be picking you up on November the 1__st__ at 12.00pm so be ready!_

Love and kisses 

_Hermione._

Harry folded the letter and put in the pocket of his jeans; he rolled on to his back and stared at the darkening sky. So he was a submissive werewolf, that was interesting, and the strangest thing was that Harry really didn't mind so much.

Rain stated to patter on the grass around him and Harry quickly made his way to his room, making sure to leave the kitchen window ajar so that Gunn could get in when it was dark.

Harry knew there was only one more night left of the full moon and he really wanted to spend it with his Alpha.


	4. Mate

While he was waiting, Harry pulled out his defense against the ark arts book from under his bed and scanned the index for werewolves.

He found the chapter on werewolves that consisted of about four pages and there was nothing on submissive wolves, everything else was the usual stuff, full moons and silver bullets.

" Hmm Silver.." Harry quickly ran into his aunt's bedroom where he knew she had a silver hand mirror that she used to decorate her dressing table. He quickly picked it up ready to drop at any sign of pain.

He curled his hand around the handle but there was no effect, Harry stared at the mirror and looked it over, it was then that he saw the small imprinted words '_Stainless steel Made in China' _Harry laughed, his aunt really was a cheap bitch.

He ran to the dining room and opened the draw that had his aunt's best silver knives and forks and reached inside.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you my love" Harry turned at the voice and jumped as the smell of another werewolf assaulted his nose, but this wasn't his mate it was a stranger.

"Who are you!" Harry gasped.

"You know I have been searching for a submissive and I never thought it would be a male" The werewolf smiled and moved closer, Harry backed into the cabinet behind him, sending Petunia's best china plates smashing to the floor.

The werewolf reached out and touched Harry's face then pulled Harry towards him. Harry's whole body tensed in repulsion he jumped back and pulled a silver steak knife from the draw, thanking the gods that the handle was made of ivory and drove it into the chest of the strange werewolf.

A loud hissing noise resounded in the room and the werewolf screamed in agony, smoke rose from his chest and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air. He rolled on the floor clutching at his chest and desperately trying to pull out the knife, the silver poison flowing through his veins in a molten torrent.

The stranger continued to scream and after what seemed like forever he stopped breathing and was still. Harry could see where the silver had turned the man's veins black in stark contrast to his pale skin.

Harry panted and quickly gathered the knife by the handle and threw it in the drawer out of the way.

He heard a crash and slumped against the cabinet as Gunn dived into the room and growled at the corpse on the floor, he sniffed at the silver poisoned wolf and when reeled back.

Harry was staring in horror and only seemed to return to full awareness when he felt his mates muzzle press into his cheek and then began to lick him.

Harry wrapped his arms around his mate's neck as he was lifted out of the room and up the stairs to his bed.

Harry lay there as his mate licked his bare body; they did nothing only lay together that night curled in each other's arms.

Harry woke slowly and sighed in pleasure, for once his mate had not fled in the night, Harry licked at the chest that his head was resting on but gasped when he realized it was much less hairy than usual.

Harry crawled up the body beneath him and gasped into the human face of his mate Harry shrieked as strong arms surrounded his small waist as his mate's eyes flew open.

"F…Fenrir Greyback?" Harry struggled to be released.

"Harry Potter" Fenrir laughed at the irony of the situation and lent up and crushed his lips against his submissive mates, Harry murmured and then melted into the kiss soon they where doing much more than kissing and this time Fenrir made love to him face to face.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think! Do you likey? Review!!**

**Flames make my Gun go Bang!!lol**

**I'm going to make Harry Pregnant with Fenrir's Cubs but how many do you think there should be and should they be born as Humans or baby wolf cubs at first?**

**I was thinking 6 baby wolf cubs what do you reckon?**

**Enjoy**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	5. Dreams

Harry woke early the next morning alone, He still felt tired and in his sleepy haze he searched for the warm body of his mate and found the sheets cold and empty.

The weight of his mate's true identity was weighing heavy on his mind and is instincts where going haywire, the way his body and mind reacted to the Alpha werewolf where akin to a deep love, but Harry knew this wasn't the case.

How could his wolf feel such love without his human side feeling the same way? How could he lie in bed with him and sleep with him as though they where husband and Wife?

"But I'm not his wife!" Harry whispered harshly into his pillow, followed by an aggravated groan.

"I think my dear you'll find that you are"

Fenrir stood in the doorframe, a large hunk of meat slung over his shoulder, Harry glared at him and itched at the rash on his chest

He pulled up his T-shirt to look at the four strange lumps only to catch Fenrir staring with a strange smile on his face, until he saw Harry looking at him and quickly turned away.

"Hungry?" He threw the carcass onto the bedroom floor and Harry could see that it was quite obviously a human leg from the foot to the bloody, mangled stump of a thigh.

Harry recoiled at the sight even as his mouth watered and his stomach grumbled.

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" Harry bellowed standing on the bed on his tiptoes as if there was a mouse on the loose.

"Of course not! Do you honestly think that I would risk my pack to go about killing humans and lead the wizards straight into our den?" Fenrir grabbed Harry, roughly pulling him to the ground in front of the graying human appendage.

"Then where…." Harry gulped as a large strip was pulled of and waved in front of his face.

"Near the railway tracks at Little Whining station, I was hunting and having no luck when I caught the scent of fresh meat, found this delicious specimen in the bushes, I think the muggle police where looking for it!" Fenrir laughed.

"It seems some lonely human took a nose dive in front of the 2.30 express to Yeovil!" Fenrir's haughty laughter filled the room and made the hairs down Harry's spine tingle in unwanted pleasure.

"When you said Pack, what did you mean?" asked Harry as he leant against the side of the bed.

"Me, you and the C…erm..us, I lost my original pack when the ministry decided to wipe the Lycans out. There are only about 40 werewolves left in the country."

There was a moment of silence where they both gazed at the floor.

"Well dearest! Do eat up" Fenrir pushed the chunk of meat right under Harry's nose, but Harry merely slapped it away.

"I'm not going to eat another human being, I'm not a cannibal!" Harry said dejectedly.

"You are not a cannibal my sub! You are a werewolf now and are no longer human or have you forgotten that?" Fenrir pulled a chunk off the leg and stuck it into his mouth, chewing noisily.

"Anyway" Said the Alpha, rolling the meat around his mouth and letting blood spill down his chin. "S'not like he wanted it now did he? The way I see it (Fenrir swallowed) Is that by keeping us alive and saving a species, we are giving his life some worth and his death some dignity"

Harry wanted to tell Fenrir to go fuck himself, but a lot of what he said made sense to his wolfish mind, He gingerly retrieved the meat from the carpet and brushed it off.

Harry placed the meat into his mouth and began to chew with a satisfied growl.

Fenrir smiled around the leg bone he had in his mouth, he'd raise a strong pack with Harry, he was sure if it.

After devouring most of the leg ravenously, Harry began to feel unusually sleepy and failed to notice when Fenrir lifted him up and placed him in his bed.

_Flashes of light and colour sparked deep in Harry's unconscious, he felt as if he where floating, drifting in the darkest of places before all colour and light returned and he landed with a thud in a large ornate dining room. _

_The long shiny rectangular table was pushed to one side and in its place was a huge shiny silver cage. Harry stared at the person sitting in a chair at its centre. _

_"Fenrir" Harry gasped. _

_"__Well Greyback It appears that you have decided to leave my ranks and ignore my summons, prey tell me, why would a dog like you would do such a thing?" _

_Harry whirled around at the familiar voice and cringed as Lord Voldemort walked right though him and headed towards the shiny prison followed soon after by a cowering Wormtail. _

_"He says he has a submissive mate Master, and that his loyalties lie only with them," Wormtail said as he stooped to pick up what looked to Harry to be an electrified cattle prod. _

_"Tell me Greyback, who is this little mate of yours? Who could possibly be more important than your master..hmm? Tell me and I will maybe see to sparing your worthless little life!" Voldemort said with a grimace. _

_"I would rather die" Fenrir said in a whisper. _

_As Harry stepped closer, he could see that Fenrir had been beaten, his heart dropped to his stomach as he gazed upon the injuries of his mate. _

_Fenrir's lip and eyebrow had been burst open and his nose was obviously broken, one eye swollen shut. _

_He also had burn marks on his hands where he had tried to pull at the deadly silver bars. _

_"Who is your mate dog! I will not have you distracted from my cause!" Said Voldemort angrily. _

_"Fuck you!" Shouted Fenrir but he was answered with a shock as Wormtail rammed the cattle prod into his ribs. _

_"Tell me who it is you filthy Lycan!" Voldemort cast cruciatus in anger but it didn't work on non-humans hence the cattle prod. _

_"You'll..never…find…him!" Gasped Fenrir as he struggled to breathe._

_"Him? A male is it? How very rare" Smiled Voldemort. _

_Voldemort gazed at the fallen werewolf his eyes hungry with malice. _

_"And what would you do if I where to destroy this mate of yours eh Dog?" smiled Voldemort. _

_"Please….no..I…will...do anything" Panted the Alpha. _

_"Hmm? my dear Greyback! How ever will you convince me that his life is worth saving!" Laughed Voldemort as Wormtail gave him another shock. _

_"Arrgh….please..no…he…he's...with cub"_

* * *

**Bit longer and a little cliffie for ya'll!**

**hope you enjoy**

**Please Review**

**Flames make my pants wriggle(or was that the earthquake that hit England last night? 27thFeb)**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	6. Hunt

**Wolfen**

Harry jerked awake throwing himself into a sitting position, he was panting harshly, sweat glazed his pale skin and soaked his ebony hair causing it to stick to his forehead.

Harry jerked awake throwing himself into a sitting position, he was panting harshly, sweat glazed his pale skin and soaked his ebony hair causing it to stick to his forehead.

He swiveled wildly and in his half-sleep his nostrils flared in search of his mate.

Harry stood slowly and made his way out of the empty bedroom, he let his nose lead him to the last place his alpha had been, where the smell of oak and rain and musk was at its strongest and most fresh.

Harry found himself in front of the once highly polished dining room table; a small ripped peace of paper was sitting solitary, covered in a spidery scrawled handwriting that could only be Fenrir's.

Harry, I have to go to Voldemort, I must tell him that I can no longer work for him, I can't go against my mate.

Stay where you are, lay low and remember that you have new responsibilities as a submissive wolf. Whatever happens my love, DO NOT come for me, no heroics this time, you are not my saviour, I am yours.

Eternal Love Fenrir.

P.S Happy Birthday! Your present will arrive in 3 months time.

Harry held the paper to his nose and inhaled deeply, tears where leaving dirt tracks down his cheeks.

He lifted the jumper he was wearing and placed his hand over his abdomen, he was pregnant, the dream had been real, and it was true he just knew it.

Harry wiped the tears away with his sleeve and took a deep shuddering breath, he was scared to death, he had no idea how a cub was born from a submissive and he had no idea how he was going to get through a pregnancy without his alpha.

There was even a small part of Harry that was still screaming that this was all wrong, that being a werewolf was his worst nightmare. But regardless of his new status in life, one thing was for sure; Harry was going to give being a mother a damn good try.

**Almost Three Months Later**

Harry sat on his bed reading another book on the origins and mating practices of Northern European Werewolves. He had quite a good little library now that he was sure Hermione would give her wand arm to see.

He was ordering the books by owl from various wizarding bookshops and suppliers including Flourish & Blotts and Smythes of Hogsmeade not to mention the odd muggle book from Waterstones in the high street.

Harry threw the book on the ground and let out a huff of frustration.

All these books and not a single one could tell him how a cub was born from a male sub. Harry rubbed soothing circles on his gravid abdomen, if he where a girl he would easily look at least 9 months pregnant.

The small rash on his chest and belly had developed into four extra nipples giving him a total of six, complete with areola.

The small lumps beneath the teats reminded him of the statue of the she-wolf that fed Romulus and Remus, the books had said that he would have the nipples, or teats for the rest of his life and that they would mark him as a wolf mother. (A submissive who had given birth to at least one cub) So as long as he kept his torso covered he could pass as human.

He had also discovered, that he was likely carrying more than one cub and that they would develop and be born as infant wolves.

He just wished they would bloody hurry as Sirius would be picking him up in just over a month and he didn't want to have to explain how he got so very pregnant and werewolfy to his godfather and god forbid Remus.

Harry hadn't had any more dreams about Fenrir and was forced to assume he was dead, but Harry was so proud that he could carry his children that he thought it a fitting memorial.

Of course his heart ached at the thought of his mate gone forever, and he knew that he should probably be dead, after all that's what submissives where suppose to do wasn't it? Follow their mates into death?

Either way, Harry was plagued with panic attacks and moments of distress and agitation that he assumed where hormonal but where likely due to separation from his mate. Harry stood up gingerly and tried to regain his balance due to the new displacement of weight that he had only had a few months to get used to.

He walked down the stairs, missing the fresh sent of his mate that now hung stale in the air, he was out of meat and as he couldn't hunt for himself in his ungainly condition he had to go to the Butchers shop in town.

Harry grabbed one of Aunt petunia's old maternity blouses, in a rather vivid purple and a pair of her maternity jeans that she had kept in a box in the attic. He pulled them on quickly.

The clothes where a little bit too long, as Petunia was a lot taller than he was but he merely rolled up the sleeves and ankles.

Luckily they weren't extraordinarily out-dated and he could easily be mistaken for a short-haired pregnant teenage girl, which at maximum would get him a few disapproving looks from one or two old ladies, but that was nothing he couldn't deal with.

Pulling on a heavy coat Harry walked to the bus stop and waited for the number 15 bus that would take him into the small local town, there was a long cue and when the bus came it was already quite full.

Harry boarded the bus and was forced to stand until a kind businessman offered Harry his seat next to a mother with a pram. Harry, whose back and feet where already killing him sat down quickly.

"This your first one love?" Said the woman next to him, gesturing at his abdomen and trying to keep her toddler under control.

"Er..Yes" Harry, said politely.

"I remember me first, it gets easier after the second and third ones, this one ere is me fourth!" She said with a smile.

Harry's eyes opened wide and he turned away looking out of the opposite window as the trees and houses rushed by, he was probably carrying three or four cubs all at once!

Finally! Harry thought as he walked into the Butchers shop, his stomach grumbled as he walked past the numerous displayed meats to the main counter.

"Ohh! How far along are you then Dearie?" asked an old woman as she blocked his way and rudely placed her hands on his abdomen smiling as one of his children pressed up against her aged appendage.

"Erm..Nine months?" Harry said and tried to get to the counter again.

"Oh dear where is your husband? You shouldn't be out and about alone so near your time!"

Harry asked the Butcher for 8 pounds of raw minced steak, 6 pork chops, a whole leg of lamb and 2 large Black Puddings before The woman crowded him again.

"Look lady! I am very hungry and need some meat! If you don't move I am going to strangle you with your own varicose veins of which you have many! Excuse me!" Harry's eyes turned a lurid yellow and his voice dropped an octave lower into a growl.

He hurriedly grabbed his meat, paid for it and left.

"Gee whizz! those pregnancy cravings must be terrible!" said the Butcher as he scratched his head. The old lady merely nodded in sympathy as Harry pushed his way out the door and disappeared down the street.

**Well what do ya think? a little rushed I think.**

**Enjoy**

**Reviews would be nice**

**Flames make me fart with joy!**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	7. Return

**Wolfen**

Pushing the door of number 4 Privet Drive open and shutting it quickly, Harry slid down onto the floor and began to eat one of his steaks with great voraciousness.

After he finished Harry went to put the rest of the meat in the kitchen and gasped as he caught his reflection in the mirror, his once green eyes were now an almost constant yellow and his canines were elongated and sharp.

It seemed to Harry that the closer he got to the impending birth, the more savage and animalistic he became. He had often wondered why he had never changed during the full moon and he had discovered that as a submissive he never would change, that painful experience was reserved only for the dominants like Remus and Fenrir.

Harry slept fitfully that night, not only because he was unable to find a comfortable position, but because he could sense an overwhelming feeling of dread, like something awful was about to happen.

Harry suddenly sat up in shock when a terrible howl rent the air, It was coming from outside and Harry's blood ran cold, was it a Deatheater!

Harry had just got to the top of the stairs when he heard a deafening crashing noise coming from the kitchen. He slowly crept down the stairs, intent on obtaining a silver knife just incase the assailant was another submissive hunting werewolf.

His path was suddenly blocked by a large figure at the bottom of the stairs, its amber eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness, Harry gripped the banister and waited for death, when an unmistakable scent drifted up the dark staircase.

"H..Harry?" The figure stepped into a pale beam of moonlight and Harry sighed in relief, it was Fenrir!

"Fenrir? Harry asked warily, pulling Vernon's large bathrobe around himself a bit more tightly.

Fenrir climbed the stairs and gazed down into the eyes of his mate, he smiled and let out a low growl before Harry hugged him passionately.

Fenrir hissed and Harry gazed at the blood that had seeped through his Suede coat.

"Oh God you're bleeding!" Harry turned to get some dressings from the bathroom but was stopped by Fenrir's hand on his arm.

"No love, the wounds are nearly healed, just let me see you" Fenrir said as he grasped Harry's face, he then began to kiss Harry's neck working his way closer to his lips when Harry pulled away.

"What's the matter? Aren't you glad I'm back?" asked the Alpha wolf, stepping closer to his little mate.

"You've been gone for so long I had begun to think you were dead." Harry paused for a moment, staring into his dominant's eyes, he then grabbed Fenrir's large hand and placed it on his swollen belly.

Fenrir's eyes grew wide as his children pressed against his hand, he looked into the tear-filled eyes of his submissive and kissed him again feverishly.

Harry woke to the soft warmth of his Mate's breaths on the back of his neck and smiled, he felt safe and well for the first time in many months, his alpha's arms were wrapped around his belly.

"Time for breakfast Mummy?" asked Fenrir from behind Harry.

"Yes Daddy, there's plenty of meat down in the Kitchen" Harry replied stroking his alpha's arms and hands.

"Nonsense! I will be going out hunting today, I hope you like venison" Fenrir laughed haughtily and nuzzled his mates neck.

Later that day Harry sat on his Alpha's lap, they were both stuffed, and what was left of a Deer carcass was laying unblinking on the dining room table.

"I have to leave again" Fenrir said solomnley, as he stroked Harry's dark hair.

"No..Oh no…you only just got back! I thought you where dead, I can't go through that again." Harry shouted in desperation.

"I won't be gone for long, just a few weeks at the longest. I've discovered the whereabouts of some of my pack, mainly submissives and the odd cub; most of the dominants have been killed, slaughtered by Voldemort or culled by ministry officials."

"Why? I need you! …We need you!" Harry sighed, he knew he wouldn't win this argument so he gave up quickly.

"I won't be here when you get back Fen, Sirius is taking me to Grimmauld Place" Harry turned away.

"Then I will find you there, nothing bar death can keep me from you and our cubs"

* * *

**Short I know, sorry.**

**Enjoy and review!!**

**Flames make my nipples hard**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	8. Birth

* * *

Wolfen

* * *

Harry lay on his soiled mattress panting; it had been a week since Fenrir had left to find the rest of his pack. Harry had begun having contractions early in the morning, by 3 pm his waters had broken and he was now curled up in the blankets fighting wave after wave of agonizing pain.

His eyes yellow, canines sharp and ears pointed, Harry had well and truly become lost in his most base instincts.

He grunted leaning forward on his hands and knees, the sweat pouring down his face, wet hair matted to his forehead.

Whimpering, growling and pushing Harry felt the first cub slide out of his body, landing with a dull thud on soft bed.

The submissive werewolf turned and began to lick the slimy pink membrane from around the small cub's face.

Slowly but surely the tiny face of a black pup began to emerge, its little mouth opening in small murmers and grunts.

Harry growled triumphantly and, once clean, he pushed his firstborn under the small cave of blankets as the next of his brood began its journey into the world.

The sun shone a deep red through the curtains in the smallest room of number 4 Privet drive, signaling the start of a cold November day.

Harry lay deep under the blankets with his cubs; all five of them had been born safe and well.

He snuggled in the warmth of the white cotton sheets and blankets; his tiny cubs mewling happily, each of them had a soft, fluffy black coat dotted with the same gunmetal grey as their father, their little eyes where shut tightly, a dozen wrinkled little faces snuffling around to get closer to their mother's warm body.

Harry, gradually coming to his human senses, brought each one of his newborns to a nipple where they began to suckle gently, this is what he had been waiting for all this time, he was happy at last.

He only wished that Fenrir had been here to see the birth of his five sons, all five dominant cubs, Harry grinned.

With the lack of dominants in Britain Fenrir would be so proud of them, Harry's smile turned into a frown, but it meant they where in even greater risk of being killed at the hands of Voldemort or the Ministry's current culling regime.

In just one week Sirius would be coming for them, and Harry prayed that they would be safe at Grimmauld place until his Alpha returned with what remained of his decimated pack.

The next day, when he was feeling slightly better Harry pulled his Aunt Petunias old wicker washing basket out of the laundry room and lined it with a fleece blanket, he picked up each of his cubs and kissing them tenderly, he placed them in and covered them with a large woolen cardigan of that had once belonged to Uncle Vernon.

Harry carried the basket downstairs and kept his cubs close by as he fed himself with minced meat from the fridge.

Later that day, an enormous storm began to loom outside as he lay on the living room rug feeding his cubs again in front of the cozy electric fire.

As Harry stared at his beautiful black and grey cubs a terrible wind howled against at the small house.

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne room, angrily staring at the large group of Death Eaters in front of him.

"Well? did any of you find the Bloody werewolf?" Raged the dark Lord.

A tall thin minion walked forward and bowed at the dark lord's feet.

"We have no idea where the Alpha went my lord, we believe he may have traveled North to look for his disbanded pack, but our searches have found no trace of them"

"And what of his submissive? Have you found him and his offspring?"

"Again sir, we have no idea of the Beta's whereabouts" The minions muttered, his head so low it was almost touching the floor.

"Incompetent idiots, do you know nothing? We need werewolf to sense them out, Nott who do you have in the cells with Lycanthropy?" asked Voldemort.

Nott pulled a small black book from his robes and flicked through it.

"we have three my Lord, Jolas Anders, Doreen Landar and Remus Lupin"

"Remus Lupin? the Auror?"

"Yes my Lord"

"Excellent, well who would be better at tracking Fenrir and his submissive, after all Lupin was turned by Greyback was he not?

"He was indeed my Lord"

"Perfect, give the prisoner the Draught of Submission and bring him to me"

"Yes my Lord"

* * *

**There you go, Short but perfectly formed lol, I will update some more tomorrow but for now I am a sleepy chicken**!

**Flames make me horny**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


End file.
